Ghost
by FandiniLee
Summary: Ketika Winwin menakut - nakuti Jaehyun yang baru saja pulang latihan. -"Ada hantu yang berdiri dibelakangmu"/ -"Apa menggodaku membuatmu bahagia, Hyung?"/-"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk lari, tapi kau memilih untuk diam di sini. Sekarang, kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Dong Si Cheng" Terinspirasi dari adegan di Uncontrollably Found. Jaehyun x Winwin! Jaewin! RnR please!


"Aku pulang" Jaehyun memasuki dorm dengan langkah pelan, penampilannya terlihat kusut dan sedikit suram, sesekali peluh menetes di dahinya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab ia memasang kondisi tersebut.

Semua bermula ketika sang manajer mengumumkan bahwa NCT libur show selama satu hari, tentu saja member - member lainnya yang kebetulan memang jarang menikmati hari libur akibat jadwal show mereka yang sangat padat merasa sangat bahagia, meskipun sang manajer tidak meliburkan jadwal lain seperti pemotretan dan acara radio juga variety show mereka tetap menikmatinya.

Begitu juga dengan Jaehyun, karena ia tidak memiliki jadwal apapun maka ia memutuskan pergi ke ruang practice untuk berlatih koreo pada pagi itu.

Kemudian karena pada dasarnya Jaehyun adalah orang yang tidak mudah berpuas diri, ia melakukan koreo selama berulang - ulang hingga tanpa sadar hari sudah malam.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berdiri seorang diri di ruang tengah dorm dengan kondisi gelap gulita. Di tempat ini benar - benar tidak ada tanda - tanda kehidupan.

Kemana perginya member yang lain?

Apa mereka belum pulang?

Namja tinggi itu berinisiatif untuk menghidupkan saklar lampu agar suasana kembali terang, tetapi belum sempat ia mengangkat kakinya untuk mencari tombol lampu..

Jaehyun merasakan ada pergerakan seseorang di belakangnya...

Ia terdiam tidak menoleh sedikitpun...

.

 _"Ada seorang hakseng yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya dan pulang larut malam"  
_ Jaehyun sangat mengenali suara tersebut... tapi entah mengapa ia masih tetap pada posisinya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. _  
_

.

 _"Hakseng tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dan pada saat ia akan menaiki elevator, ternyata ibunya telah menunggu di elevator tersebut"_

Orang itu melangkah mendekati Jaehyun secara perlahan - lahan.

.

 _"Elevator tersebut melaju.."_

 _._

 _"Dari lantai satu.."_

 _._

 _"Lantai dua.."_

 _._

 _"Lantai tiga.."_

 _._

Ia merasa orang itu telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

.

 _"Ketika itu ibunya tiba - tiba bertanya padanya 'hi hi hi apakah aku terlihat seperti ibumu?'"_

 _._

Jaehyun menoleh menatap orang itu dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menceritakan cerita hantu padamu" Winwin si pelaku yang menakut - nakuti Jaehyun, kekasihnya sendiri, tengah berdiri di belakangnya, dengan senter yang ia nyalakan di bawah dagu ke arah wajah imutnya.

"Aku membaca di fansitemu, katanya Hyung sangat takut dengan hantu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggodamu sedikit, kenapa memangnya?"

 _"hi hi hi, apakah aku terlihat seperti ibumu?"_

"Ada hantu yang berdiri dibelakangmu" Jaehyun berkata dengan sedemikian tenangnya membuat Winwin menoleh ke belakang. "Huh?" Dilihatnya sebuah bayangan hitam di tembok dekat jendela.

"Mama!" Winwin reflek berteriak kencang dan berlari, senternya yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk menakuti Jehyun ia lemparkan begitu saja. Winwin mengira ia telah melihat hantu, padahal itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan tanaman yang ada di balkon.

Dengan langkah santai, Jaehyun mengambil senter yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menyalakan tombol lampu dan mendapati Winwin yang masih meringkuk di ujung sofa, ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut kemudian duduk tepat di samping kepala Winwin sambil meletakkan senter di meja depannya.

"Terlihat jika kau yang lebih takut dengan hantu"

Winwin bangkit dari ringkukannya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan bingung "Kenapa kau tiba - tiba mengatakan ada hantu di belakangku, Hyung?"

"Aku ingin menggodamu" ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Ya! Hyung!" Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh kecil Winwin menerjang tubuh tegap Jaehyun hingga terlentang dan menduduki perutnya.

"Apa menggodaku membuatmu bahagia?" Tangan mungilnya memukuli dada Jaehyun dengan brutal "Apa bagimu ini sangat menyenangkan?"

"Hentikan kau menyakitiku" Winwin terus saja melakukan aksinya tanpa memperdulikan protes dari kekasihnya hingga mengharuskan Jaehyun untuk memegangi lengannnya.

.

"Satu"

.

"Huh?" Ia menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Jaehyun bingung.

.

"Ku hitung sampai tiga, kuharap kau menyingkir dari tubuhku dan larilah sejauh mungkin"

"Dua"

.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hyung?"

.

"Tiga"

.

 **SET**

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Entah bagaimana tiba - tiba Jaehyun sudah terbangun dari kungkungan Winwin, hingga terlihat posisinya yang memangku namja China tersebut.

Melihat wajah Jaehyun yang begitu dekat, entah mengapa membuat Winwin tiba - tiba merasa salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk lari, tapi kau memilih untuk diam di sini. Sekarang, kau harus membayar perbuatanmu Dong Si Cheng"

Dengan satu tarikan di pinggang Winwin, Jaehyun mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Winwin membelalakan matanya merasa sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Jaehyun yang terlalu tiba - tiba. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendorong bahu lebar Jaehyun, tapi apa daya tenaganya kalah kuat.

Jaehyun memperdalam ciumannya saat merasa Winwin sudah mulai tenang dalam dekapannya. Ia melumat bibir Winwin dengan perlahan dan lembut, sementara Winwin yang sudah mulai menikmati perlakuan Jaehyun kini memejamkan matanya dan mulai berani untuk melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang dominan.

Winwin masih tetap memejamkan mata ketika Jaehyun melepaskan pangutanya. Terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka dengan namja tampan di hadapannya ini, bahkan ia merasakan jika sekarang wajahnya semakin memanas. Sementara Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Winwin yang bersemu merah lalu dengan lembut ia mengecup dahi Winwin, membuat sang empu dengan cepat membuka inderanya.

Menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan polos, membuatnya tak henti - henti mengagumi kepolosan dan keimutan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

.

 _"Saranghae"_

 _._

Kata sakral itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Jaehyun membuat rona di kedua sisi muka Winwin terlihat sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Jaehyun tidak terlalu pandai membuat rayuan - rayuan yang membuat dada Winwin berdegup dengan sangat hebat, tapi entah mengapa hanya mendengar satu kata tersebut mampu membuat Winwin merasa hangat dan sedikit menggelitik.

Kembali kedua bibir itu menyatu, saling menekan dan melumat perlahan. Lengan kiri Winwin kembali mengalungi leher Jaehyun sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas rambut kekasihnya ini - melampiaskan perasaan menyenangkan yang ada.

Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda untuk lebih mendekat dalam pangkuannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari sudut yang pas, kemudian mengulum manis bibir bawah dan atas Winwin secara bergantian.

Ketika merasakan jilatan di kedua belah bibirnya, Winwin membuka mulutnya mengizinkan lidah Jaehyun untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulutnya, membuat kekasihnya melenguh pelan saat lidah Jaehyun menyapu lidahnya sendiri seakan mengajaknya untuk bergulat yang - sudah tentu - dimenangkan oleh Si Dominan.

Jaehyun baru saja menelusupkan tangannya di balik kaos Winwin dan mengelus pinggangnya ketika-

.

"Ehem!"

.

Kedua tautan bibir itu reflek terlepas akibat dorongan Winwin yang merasa terkejut, ia langsung menyingkir dari pangkuan Jaehyun duduk di sampingnya sambil memandang Taeyong yang sedang bersedekap memandang sengit mereka berdua - tentunya semakin membuatnya merasa kikuk.

"Mwoya, Hyung! Kau mengganggu" kalimat menyebalkan itu terlontar dari mulut Jaehyun dengan tanpa beban, membuat sang leader melotot tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Ya! Apa kau tak pernah tahu fungsi dari kamar? Seharusnya jika kalian ingin melakukan kegiatan yang tidak - tidak sebaiknya lakukan di kamar. Bagaimana jika dongsaeng - dongsaengmu di luar sana yang pertama masuk? Itu pasti akan membahayakan mereka. Untung saja aku yang masuk lebih dulu" omel Taeyeong sambil menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya. Jaehyun yakin member NCT lain masih ada di luar.

Winwin hanya bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik punggung Jaehyun karena merasa sangat malu. Bisa - bisanya Taeyong memergoki dirinya dan Jaehyun tengah berciuman di ruang tengah, ia merasa ini adalah salahnya.

Seandainya saja ia tadi tidak menggoda Jaehyun, kejadian memalukan ini pasti tidak terjadi. Jaehyun pasti tidak akan kehilangan kendali untuk menciumnya.

"Ck, kenapa kalian datang tepat pada waktunya, coba saja jika kalian sedikit terlambat" Taeyong semakin melotot mendengar gerutuan Jaehyun.

"Hei, Bocah! berhentilah berpikiran mesum atau aku tidak akan segan - segan mematahkan lehermu" yang mendapat ancaman tersebut hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kajja kita tidur" ucap Jaehyun sambil merangkul pundak Winwin untuk berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempati olehnya dan Doyoung

"Ingat pesanku!"

"Arraseo Hyung. Tapi aku tidak janji, asal kau tau Winwin itu sangat imut"

.

 **BLAM**

.

"Auhh.. kepalaku"

Taeyong memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri, sudah cukup melelahkan kegiatannya hari ini ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Tapi kemudian ia terpaku setelah mengingat sesuatu lagi.

"Bukankah yang lainnya masih di luar?"

.

.

.

Omake :

"Ya, Hyung! biarkan kami masuk. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sehingga kalian berlima melarang kami masuk?"

"Aish, kau diam saja. Taeyeong sedang menangani situasi didalam yang sedang kacau, kalau kau dan yang lainnya masuk sekarang aku tidak bisa menjamin kesehatan matamu"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan"

Yuta terlihat frustasi berdebat dengan Mark. Sementara Taeil, Johnny, Doyoung dan, Ten berdiri di belakangnya memblokir pintu.

Ten menghela nafas panjang "Apa saja yang dilakukan Taeyong hyung di dalam sana. Kapan kita diperbolehkan masuk? Aku benar - benar lelah.."

.

Review juseyo! #bow

.

.

.

Annyeong!#bow Saya author baru disini. Sebenarnya saya udah lama menulis fanfic, tapi karena kebanyakan karyanya terlalu absurd saya nggak berani publish. Jadinya fanfic2 itu saya biarkan berdebu di folder laptop, cuma buat bacaan pribadi. Entahlah, setelah mendapat sebuah ilham(?) Saya mulai berani mampublish fanfic gaje ini disini. Readers - nim, mohon bantuannya.


End file.
